someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold case - The spider web killer
It started 3 months ago, victims was found drained of blood and wrapped up in some kinda silk, because they looked like bugs that been tapped and killed by a spider, they starting calling it "the spider web killer". So far 12 people have been claimed by this unknown killer, they had no leads or even a clue who the killer may be, some believed they was killed for some kinda Satanic ritual. The case was starting to go cold tell one day a jogger was running in the park and heard a noise, a dragging sound, she called out to see if anyone needed help and heard nothing, there was not even any birds singing, She felt uneasy but decided to take a look, someone or something may be hurt and unable to call out. She started looking around but found nothing, she searched for an hour then decided to take a break and set at the base of a big tree. For some unknown reason, something told her to look up, what she saw was something from a horror movie, a body wrapped in what looked to be silk, hung above her, she called the cops. They managed to free the young girl from the silk and made a discovery, she was still alive but they was unable to wake her. They rushed her to the hospital, she can be the break they need to catch the spider web killer, if she ever woke up. The next day, they found another victim, Hanging from a catwalk in an alleyway, victim number 13, that's when they decided to call me in, my name is Alex, I specialized in cases dealing with satanic rituals and the paranormal. I read the case file and decided to revisit each area, in case they missed something. I arrived at the first scene. There was no blood, no hair....nothing, all I saw was a dog for a minute, it had floppy ears, guess I scared it as it ran off. Don't matter, I don't have time to play with a stray. I went to the next scene and looked around but, like before, I found nothing new. I was about to go to the next scene when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was a dog, looked like the same one I saw before, though all I saw was the dogs head as it partly hide in the dark, it did have pretty blue eyes though, I guessed it was following me, hoping I had some food, I had nothing so, I looked in the near by dumpster, I found an half eaten burger. I hate how people waste so much food. I placed it near the dog, then headed to the next scene. I was at the docks, the smell of fish almost made me puke, I can't believe anyone could get used to this smell. I walked to the small alleyway where the body was found, looking around something caught my eye, it was a small patch of black hair, the victim's hair was dyed pink, maybe this was the killers, I bagged it and continued my search, I found nothing more but, I felt as I was being watched. I looked around and saw my stalker, standing half hidden in the darkness, was a dog. It was the same one from before, it was just, watching me without moving or blinking. It was kinda creeping me out. my cell phone rang and scared the hell out of me, it was Jeff, I left the hair sample with him, he reported it was not human hair, it was hair from a spider, that's when it hit me, the victims was drained of blood, wrapped in silk and was all found Hanging from something. It really sounded like a spider but they don't get that big anymore, spiders that big died out before people walked the earth. A government experiment gone wrong maybe? I'll not put it past them and this will not have been the first time something like this happened. Something out of the corner of my eye broke my chain of thought, it was the floppy eared, blue eyed dog, still staring at me. I walked out of the alleyway and back to my car, maybe I'll find even more at the next scene. I pulled up at the slaughterhouse, the scene of the forth murder, this slaughterhouse has a history aswell, a madman used to kill and eat his victims here, he was never caught nor identified, years latter they made a movie based on it. Sometimes kids go inside on a dare or to see if they can find a ghost. I opened the door and the smell of mold slapped me in the face, taking my breath. I searched around the area where the body was found, based on the report, the victim was Hanging from that steel pipe above me, if it have not broke, the body may not been found. There is no way a person can drag a body up there, let alone be able to hang it. This supports the giant spider theory though. I heard something move, not having a gun, I picked up the pipe. Maybe it's the killer, this place is huge and can easily be a hiding place for who knows what. Searching for the noise, I found a few doors, they was all rusted shut or to heavy to open alone. I turned and saw something that scared me, making me jump back. It was just a dog, the same dog that been stalking me all day, that creepy little bastard, like always, I could only see it's head, the rest was hidden in the dark. The dog was higher then I was, odd, I did not know there was another floor above me, maybe there is a stairway behind one of the doors I can't open but, if that's the case, how did the dog get up there? Just then, my cell rang, it was Jeff again, seems the young girl woke up and identified her attacker, the police did not believe her, she said her attacker was not human, it was a really big spider looking creature with a head that looked like a dog with floppy ears and blue eyes. I heard a noise behind me, I could not move, could not speak or scream, without turning around, I knew what was there, my stalker. (story by loyal.inu aka Yuki Darkrai) Category:Demon Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life